


Ask and dare the star sanses!

by LucianTheDemon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianTheDemon/pseuds/LucianTheDemon
Summary: Just- just read man.





	Ask and dare the star sanses!

So idk what this is for.  
Enjoy


End file.
